Lose Control
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: The prequel of 'I Want You To Want Me'. This is the story of Roxy Cayan and her struggle with the love of her life. Frankie Kazarian x OC
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Lose Control**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Frankie Kazarian, Ruby Marshell, Morgan, Destiny, La Shy Girl, Mike James, various others**

**PAIRINGS: Frankie/OC (Roxy), Frankie/Morgan, Frankie/others**

**NOTES: Takes place in Impact Zone Wrestling, a Phoenix indy company. Frankie Kazarian used to work there before he made it to TNA. Check out the IZW stars that are mentioned at this web address. (Take out the spaces)**

**http / www . impactzonewrestling . com / modules . php ? name superstars #**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

_**Roxy Cayan POV**_

"Bye."

"Bye." I reply to the smooth, sensual voice of my boyfriend, the love of my life, Frankie Kazarian. I can feel tears well up in my eyes as I set the phone down. This is the third time this week he's broken our date. Friday was his mom's birthday. Saturday he had a ticket to his friend's basketball game. He only managed to get one. Today, it's his last day off before going back to IZW's training room, and he wants to go to bed early. "Frankie and I aren't going out, Rubes!" I call to my roommate. I can hear her groan.

"I knew it!" She calls back crossly. "I _told_ you that you should have made plans with me earlier. Wanna go to the movies with Bern, Mike, Destiny, and me?"

I sigh, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch next to Ruby. "No, thanks. I want to be alone." With Frankie…I add silently, staring at the television set.

Ruby shakes her head. "Suit yourself." She pats me on the back. "Why don't you go change? Don't want to get your pretty clothes all ruined."

I nod to my friend. "Yes, Mommy." She's gone before I change from my dress to my PJ's. With a lonely sigh, I fall onto the couch and turn on _The Titanic_. Tonight, I just need to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: Lose Control**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Frankie Kazarian, Ruby Marshell, Morgan, Destiny, La Shy Girl, Mike James, various others**

**PAIRINGS: Frankie/OC (Roxy), Frankie/Morgan, Frankie/others**

**NOTES: Takes place in Impact Zone Wrestling, a Phoenix indy company. Frankie Kazarian used to work there before he made it to TNA. Check out the IZW stars that are mentioned at this web address. (Take out the spaces)**

**http / www . impactzonewrestling . com / modules . php ? name superstars #**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

_**Frankie Kazarian POV**_

Roxy sounds sad as I hang up the phone. I can't help but feel a little bad for doing this to her, but really, does she think she's all I need? Yeah, she's pretty, she's smart, she's tough, but she wants to be a virgin until she gets married. Sure, I've tried to push her, just a little bit, but she refuses to go any further than kissing and a little touch or two. I need more than that.

"Now…" I say to myself, tightening my ponytail in the mirror. "I've got…" I check my watch. "Ten minutes to get Morgan." That leaves me about five minutes to get dressed. My hair's still wet from the shower and I flick a drop of cold water from the back of my neck.

When I pick up Morgan, I do the whole 'Wanna just go back to my place?' thing. She agrees. A small flame of desire sparks within her.

It's midnight by the time we're done. She's wrapped in the sheet and I'm, well, not. Morgan's still kissing me, but the fire in her eyes fades as she asks me: "What about Roxy?"

I shrug, kissing her again. "What _about_ Roxy? She's not here, is she?"

"Frankie…" Morgan replies seriously. "She may not be my friend, but she loves you. Hell, I _hate_ the little girl's guts, and you _are_ hot, but Roxy cares a lot about you…"

I sigh. "Morgan…it's not like that, baby. Roxy's an angel, but you know angels. Virgins…She doesn't want _this_." I run my fingers down her curvy side. "C'mon, Morgan…"

Morgan pushes me away as I lean in for another kiss. "Frankie. I don't want to get in trouble with the little firecracker, okay? Once I get on Roxy's bad side, I get on Ruby's, then it's the whole locker room. Roxy and I may not be friends, but at least I'm not scum in the locker room right now." She unravels herself from the sheets and stands, in all of her tan, naked, soft glory. "I need to get home. La Shy's waiting up for me, I bet."

I stand up, wrapping my arms around Morgan. "C'mon, Morgsy, baby. Come back to bed. You can call La Shy in the morning."

Morgan draws away, picking up her clothes. "Sorry, Frankie. Sleeping with you never involves a _sleepover_." She kisses me. "You know that." She starts getting dressed. "I would ask for another one tomorrow night, sexy…but I'd better not. Roxy'll want you."

I nod, sighing as I pull on my jeans. "Yeah, better give her one night, at least."

Morgan kisses me lightly, smirking. "Drive over to her place right now. Go hold her. I _know_ she'll be happy to see you."

I shrug, pulling my dark, messy hair back. "I guess so. Hope she's still up."


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: Lose Control**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Frankie Kazarian, Ruby Marshell, Morgan, Destiny, La Shy Girl, Mike James, various others**

**PAIRINGS: Frankie/OC (Roxy), Frankie/Morgan, Frankie/others**

**NOTES: Takes place in Impact Zone Wrestling, a Phoenix indy company. Frankie Kazarian used to work there before he made it to TNA. Check out the IZW stars that are mentioned at this web address. (Take out the spaces)**

**http / www . impactzonewrestling . com / modules . php ? name superstars #**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

_**Roxy Cayan POV**_

Ruby called a little bit ago to say that she wouldn't be home for a while because they were going to a club. She invited me along, but I declined. I look like hell due to my crying, and I miss Frankie a lot. Just as I'm blowing my nose, there's a knock on the door.

I think that it's probably Ruby, who either forgot her key or is trying to convince me to go out, so I stand and hobble to the door. "I said I…" I start, opening the door.

"Hey, Rox." Frankie says, his lip drawn back in disgust. "Geeze, what happened to you?"

I wipe my eyes and nose quickly. "Oh, _Titanic_. I was watching _Titanic_." I sigh as he quirks his eyebrow, still watching me with that disgusted look on his face. "Come on in, baby…"

Frankie shakes his head, shooting a glance over his shoulder at his car. "No, thanks. I just came to check on you, but I really have to go. I'm getting up early."

"Oh…" I nod, my eyes downcast. "Oh, okay."

Frankie rubs the back of his neck. He always does that when he's uncomfortable. "Yeah…"

I force a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, though?"

He nods, beginning to back away from the doorway. "Yeah, tomorrow." He hesitates to turn around.

I choose that moment to step forward and kiss him. "Goodbye, love you."

He tries to smile. "You, too." And then he's gone.

Now I'm tired. Going to bed, I smile. At least Frankie still loves me.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: Lose Control**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Frankie Kazarian, Ruby Marshell, Morgan, Destiny, La Shy Girl, Mike James, various others**

**PAIRINGS: Frankie/OC (Roxy), Frankie/Morgan, Frankie/others**

**NOTES: Takes place in Impact Zone Wrestling, a Phoenix indy company. Frankie Kazarian used to work there before he made it to TNA. Check out the IZW stars that are mentioned at this web address. (Take out the spaces)**

**http / www . impactzonewrestling . com / modules . php ? name superstars #**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

_**Frankie Kazarian POV**_

I can't _believe_ that I listened to Morgan! Ugh, Roxy looked _horrible_. Her eyes were all swollen and bloodshot, her nose was running, her face was all red and puffy. I wipe my lips across my bare forearm. Gross!

I can't bear to think about her right now. I pick up my phone and call Morgan.

"Hello?" She sounds exhausted.

"I can't believe that I listened to you!" I whisper furiously into the receiver.

"Frankie?" She yawns. "That you?"

"Of course it's me, Morgan. Who else would it be?!"

Morgan yawns again. "Why aren't you with the Mexican?"

I sigh, frustrated. "She's not a Mexican. Her grandparents are from Spain."

I can almost visualize Morgan waving me off. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Why aren't you with her?"

I pull into the driveway of my small home. "She's crying. And she looks like shit."

Morgan gasps. "You broke up with her?!"

"No!" I yell exasperatedly, opening the door.

"She broke up with you?"

"No! No one broke up with anyone!" I reply angrily, throwing myself down on the couch and flipping on a lamp. "She's watching movies in her pajamas and she started crying."

"Oh…" Morgan says. "So…you just drove home?"

"Yeah!" I yell, lying on my back. "Why the hell would I _stay_ with her if I can't even stand _looking_ at her?!"

Morgan yawns. "That's nice, sweetie. I'm going to bed now."

"No, Morgan…" The phone clicks and a dial tone meets me. I sigh, tossing the useless thing to the floor. "Whatever." I shift until I'm comfortable before drifting off to sleep. I have a lunch and dinner date tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: Lose Control**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Frankie Kazarian, Ruby Marshell, Morgan, Destiny, La Shy Girl, Mike James, various others**

**PAIRINGS: Frankie/OC (Roxy), Frankie/Morgan, Frankie/others**

**NOTES: Takes place in Impact Zone Wrestling, a Phoenix indy company. Frankie Kazarian used to work there before he made it to TNA. Check out the IZW stars that are mentioned at this web address. (Take out the spaces)**

**http / www . impactzonewrestling . com / modules . php ? name superstars #**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

_**Roxy Cayan POV**_

I'm fully changed and stretching in the locker room before mine and Ruby's tag match against Morgan and Destiny. I my not really trust either of them, but I'm really starting to get scared at the way Morgan's been glaring at me.

Ruby bounces over to me from the changing area. We match in black cropped tank tops and fire-tipped black jeans. "Hey, Rox. What's the matter?"

I shrug, whispering. "I think Morgan's gonna kill me. Doesn't she look scary?"

Ruby follows my gaze. Morgan's whispering to Destiny. The other woman nods and heads over to us.

"Morgan needs to talk to you." Destiny says boredly. She smiles at my best friend. "Hey, Rubes, crazy fun last night, huh?"

Ruby nods enthusiastically. I roll my eyes and walk over to Morgan. He face goes from angry to surprised, and then she blankly stares. "Hey, Cayan."

"Morgan." I stop in front of her. "Destiny said you needed me?"

Morgan nods, glancing both ways as if she is about to tell a secret. "Frankie's cheating on you."

I take a step back. "What?!" At the surprised look from both of the other females in the locker room, I flush and lower my voice. "What _are_ you talking about?!"

Morgan looks pained. "I said, Frankie's cheating on you."

I shake my head. "What the hell are you trying to do, Morgan? He _is not_ cheating on me." As I start to turn around, she takes both of my shoulders and turns me back.

Roxy, please. I may not like you, and you may not like me, but trust me here. Frankie's a cheater." Morgan's eyes flick from side to side. "Talk to him. Do something. I'm tired of seeing him hurt you."

I pull away. "Morgan, quit it! I know you just want to break us up so you can go after him, but I'm not losing him. Frankie loves me." I turn away. "So get over it."

Morgan lets out a quiet, angry noise. "You know what?! Fine! Don't believe me!" And then she stomps out.

Destiny looks up at me from her conversation with Ruby. I fall, sitting, to the floor and put my head in my hands. "I better go after her." I hear Destiny say, rushing out the door.

Ruby puts an arm around me. "Roxy? What's the matter?"

I sigh shakily, pulling myself to my feet. "I need to go talk to Frankie…" I reply, rushing out the door. I hurry down the hallway to the makeshift men's locker room and bang on the door. Mike James answers, poking his blond head out the crack. "Hey, hey, Firegirl. What you need? Some of me?"

I try to smile at him, but I can't. "Hey, Mike. Can you get Frankie for me?"

Mike's face falls like he's scared. "Uh…yeah…hold on…" He turns back to the locker room and shouts "Hey, 'Zarian, your girl needs you!"

I hear a quiet reply, tapping my foot nervously. Mike forces a smile at me and I feel my mouth twitch upward for a moment.

Frankie's head appears next to Mike's. "Got it. Finish getting ready, James."

Mike nods and disappears from my view. Frankie steps out of the locker room. "Hey, Rox. What you need?" He nervously tugs his tights up.

I smile and bite my lip. "Uh…Morgan told me…she told me…that you're cheating on me…But that's not true, right?"

Frankie's eyes bulge out of his head and one of his fists clenches tightly at his side. "Morgan…said…what?" He asks, jaw tight.

"Uh…" I step back. Frankie looks _really_ scary right now. "Well…she said you were cheating on me…"


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: Lose Control**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Frankie Kazarian, Ruby Marshell, Morgan, Destiny, La Shy Girl, Mike James, various others**

**PAIRINGS: Frankie/OC (Roxy), Frankie/Morgan, Frankie/others**

**NOTES: Takes place in Impact Zone Wrestling, a Phoenix indy company. Frankie Kazarian used to work there before he made it to TNA. Check out the IZW stars that are mentioned at this web address. (Take out the spaces)**

**http / www . impactzonewrestling . com / modules . php ? name superstars #**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

_**Frankie Kazarian POV**_

I can't believe her. Roxy has the _nerve_ to accuse me?! And Morgan…Morgan goes _behind_ my _back_ and tells my girl that I'm a cheater?

I grab Roxy by her shoulders, squeezing hard enough to make tears come to her eyes. "What the _hell_ Roxy?! You believe that?!" The fear in her dark eyes gives me a huge amount of satisfaction.

She starts shaking her head, pulling back from me. I hold tighter, anchoring her in one place. "You know what?! We're over, Roxy! You can go ahead and believe Morgan!"

"Frankie, no!"

I release her and, breathing heavily, lean against the wall. Roxy steps closer. She wraps both arms around my waist and begins to kiss my bare chest and neck.

"No, Frankie, no. Please. I love you…"

I push her off of me. "Well, Roxy, I don't love you."

She's still kissing me, crying and pleading. I feel bad and like, maybe I did the wrong thing. Well, it's too late now. I push her away again.

Roxy's tearstained face looks up at me and something inside me snaps. I hate seeing her cry. It makes me want to hurt her more. It shows me something. Weakness. "Hey, Roxy."

She sniffles, looking up hopefully.

I smirk. "You know, Morgan was right. The whole time I was with you, I cheated on you. I cheated with all the girls in the locker room that you thought were your friends. Morgan, Destiny, La Shy, all of them."

"Ruby?!" Roxy squeaks, tears falling faster.

"Except her." I spit out. "Now leave me the hell alone. I'm not your boyfriend anymore."

I walk back into the locker room and listen to her wailing cries with a smile on my face.


End file.
